Talk:Elemental farming guide
You were questioning bard soloing elementals. Bard is actually excellent at it, the best 3 jobs for elemental farming will be bard, red mage and blue mage, and all for the same reason, dispel. Any soloer would be advised to have some form of dispel, some type of AoE (diaga, lullaby, etc) for stripping shadows, a means of healing and some way to cure silence; the ability to LAND silence is also extremely nice. The other mage jobs can certainly solo elementals well, but having dispel on your main job is hardly ever resisted. I would assume scholar would be very good as well, using their storms to simulate weather the elemental is weak to, but have never seen it in practice personally. I usually /ninja unless I need a different sub to provide me with healing, AoE or dispel. Note that bard is not FAST at killing elementals, just has great survivability and effectiveness against them (in 8 years I don't think an elemental has EVER resisted one of my songs). Elementals do most of their damage via spellcasting, their physical attacks are generally pretty weak, although they may pack a potent Enspell of their element. They are highly resistant to physical damage as well. Shadows are handy against all single-target spells, but stripped by -aga type. Bar element spells are nice. I would reccommend NOT wasting time on Carols solo as damage WILL get through and your time will be better spent healing and boosting your attack (the faster the elemental dies the sooner it will stop doing damage). Weapons/enspells that inflict damage the elemental is weak to are also strongly advised (elemental staves work nicely here). Don't expect much out of drain samba on dark elementals and dispel ANYTHING on any elemental ASAP.--Deadmeataru 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also please note that the best place to guarantee successful farming of ANY elemental is in Sky, as all 8 elements are constantly up on the elemental islands. In point of fact, finding light consistently anywhere else is virtually non-existent. Note that this camp requires the ability to defeat a damage-resistant enemy in the area of level 78, level 90 highly reccommended to make it worth your time. These islands are also generally deserted so competition should be almost non-existent. Lots of magic aggro though so be careful.--Deadmeataru 21:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Two other jobs that enjoy elemental killing are Corsair and ranger. Corsair actually has both sleep and dispel (not sure at what level), ranger has arrows that can silence, status bolts and just generally can bring the damage at distance, again dependant on level. I've seen a few darks that like to kill them just for kicks as well, but the prior 2 are actually quite good against elementals.--Deadmeataru 22:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution, this information will be added to the job strategy section when it is complete. Rhionhi of Phoenix 2/21/11 Thanks for listening, good guide so far. On ranger, things change by job level obviously, but their status bolts work, damage only bolts do decent damage after you've popped a few acid bolts, they have sleep bolts (don't use venom if using sleep) and bloody to heal (except on dark elementals). If using arrows, there are elemental arrows allowing you to use the element your prey is weak to (excepting light and dark) as well as arrows with a silence effect. Expensive, but what isn't as ranger? Also, /whm or /rdm gives access to bar spells for any job fighting elementals, but offensive casting from a sub is not reccommended (except debuffs) because of resists unless your main is also capable of offensive casts. Summoner you can obviously just use avatars of the element your prey is weak to. Ninja you can actually use your elemental ninjitsu to good effect, but note the expense for tools. As to gear... ribbons, back pieces, rings and the like offer fairly good elemental resists, not enough to stop anything, but it can reduce damage. Elemental staves offer great resistance to a specific element, a boost to 1 specific thing (dependant on staff, but it may not actually be of much use), and occasionally damage of the staff's element. However, staff is a low damage weapon and my not be your job's best option. No gear is a must-have fighting elementals (possible exception for MP gear for mages) but every little bit helps, especially when your level isn't significantly higher than the elemental you are farming.--Deadmeataru 14:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Again, thank you for your contribution, i am in the process of researching and compiling information on useful gear for each job, as well as testing more main job/support job combinations. the results should be added fairly soon. Rhionhi of Phoenix 2/27/11 I think you're doing an awesome job so far. Wish I knew enough about wiki mark-up to make my soloing guide look half this good. Very ambitious guide the way you are doing it, but it promises to be one of the most complete single author subject specific guides on wiki at this rate. Keep up the good work!--Deadmeataru 15:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC)